Unchanging
by z fire
Summary: Harry had never stayed in one place very long after the war. He couldn't too many muggles would notice he never aged. Harry simply moved on after a few years, but what if the muggles he meets don't want him to move on and neither does he?
1. Chapter 1

**Unchanging**

**Chapter 1**

**I own nothing, but an imagination.**

* * *

"Pepper why is a teenager in my lobby," Tony asked as he stared at his computer monitor. He was slightly puzzled by the teenager in his lobby. He could have sworn he cancelled or transferred all of the interns and scientists from his tower lab. He had told Pepper it was to expand their horizons, but truthfully he just wanted them away from his personal projects which they interrupted way to often.

"Oh! He's here already?" Pepper exclaimed surprise and a tad bit of guilt written on her face. She hurried towards, half to meet the waiting young man and the other half to escape Tony.

"Wait! Pepper you never told me why he was here," Tony had partially run to make it in the elevator before the door shut and Pepper escaped. As soon as the doors closed, he immediately started pestering her for answers.

"Tony you need help in the lab, plain and simple. So I set up a competition online for an assistant. I will be honest, I was not expecting someone so young to win, but to have won he must be good….. don't give me that look. Please just give him a chance. You might be surprised." The elevator opened showing to them for the first time the young winner of the competition. Tony noticed immediately how calm the young man seemed. Most people couldn't control themselves at all upon meeting the famous Tony Stark AKA Ironman, and yet this young man's breathing did not even alter nor the calm, relaxed posture he maintained. "Mr. Harry Potter? Pepper Pots it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She extended her hand in greeting. Then motioning next to her at Tony added, "And this is Mr. Stark." Harry shook both hands firmly and spoke directly to Tony after a short greeting to Pepper, "I am very grateful for this opportunity. I hope I will be of help to you."

Tony was momentarily startled by the strong British accent before whispering to Pepper with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure he isn't another SHIELD spy?"

* * *

Just a taste I'm still working on the whole idea


	2. Chapter 2

**Unchanging**

Chapter 2

I own nothing.

* * *

"Well Harry, looks like it's just you and me in the tower today," Tony said as Harry walked towards the table he was working at. They had been working together for a few days, and Tony refused to admit to Pepper that he was surprised by Harry's helpfulness. He kept this bit of knowledge to himself; Pepper would never let him live it down if he told her.

"Oh! Where has Ms. Pots gone?" Harry asked now standing next to Tony with a tablet in his hand.

"She ran away to Dubai for a vacation, leaving me all of the work." Tony was obviously exaggerating and stretching the truth. Harry quickly came to the conclusion that Pepper had gone to make a business negotiation.

"Mr. Stark, you should not exaggerate so much," Harry said. He was kept highly amused and entertained in the tower both with his work and Tony's humor. In his 58 years he had tried numerous jobs, but none had held his interest like the sciences particularly engineering. Harry had lost contact with the magic society worlds ago, but with engineering he found something similar to magic; the impossibilities he could overcome.

"Well I have been staring at this all night. What do you do for fun Harry?" Tony truly just found the prospect of uncovering the mystery behind Harry more interesting than his new tech project. Harry was already so immersed in his new project; he started to automatically reply quidditch. A slip up he had not made in over 40 years. That was also the last time he let someone get close to him.

"What I am doing right now _is_ fun," Harry politely replied.

"Ah! Come on. You aren't in this lab all day, which means you must do something else." Tony was truly starting to wonder if his SHIELD spy idea was not so far off. He had looked for records on a Mr. Harry Potter and found nearly nothing. Seriously, he was Tony Stark and all he could find was a few apartment rentals and a couple of jobs in Harry's history. He found nothing at all like what he should have on someone Harry's age, especially with his level of skill in engineering.

"Well I do love long walks on the beach." Tony could just see the sarcasm dripping off Harry's words, but Tony was ecstatic anyway. This was the closest he had been to getting an emotion out of the stoic young man. He was starting to think Harry was an offspring of Coulsen's.

"Hmm…I never saw you as the romantic type Harry. You seemed more butch to me. Now be honest, what do you when you leave my lab," Tony said, with the smallest amount of mischief he could manage. Harry continued to stare at Tony. He would give Tony one thing he was definitely persistent. Most people gave up after three days of indirect answers to personal questions, but Tony had been at it for a good five. Finally, Harry decided on another sarcastic remark, but as he was opening his mouth to fire back his reply a disembodied voice interrupted.

"Master Stark I believe the core you are holding is about to explode," Jarvis stated plainly. Harry reacted immediately grabbing the small sphere in Tony's hands and raced towards a containment chamber in the lab. The door opened automatically as Harry moved towards it. Then with very little time Harry tossed the core inside. The doors started closing as soon as the sphere passed the motion sensor, but before the door could completely seal the core exploded sending a hot blast of flame and metal through the small opening that was stopped quickly by the door sealing. Harry brought his hand down quickly and pulled his rolled sleeve down before turning back around. Tony watched everything in barely concealed shock.

"You are a spy aren't you," Tony said pointing his finger accusingly.

"What! I save your life and you accuse me of being a spy. Truly Tony, where do you get your crazy ideas?" Tony was still analyzing everything that had happened, running it over and over inside his head, when he realized what Harry said.

"You called me Tony. You never call me Tony. Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Tony asked in rapid fire succession as he stepped towards Harry, who responded instinctively by turning his right side away from Tony.

"No I'm fine," Harry said barely keeping his voice even.

"You are hurt. Is it your arm? Is that why you are hiding it? Here let me see it. The explosion was my fault… well more yours for distracting me but—"

"_My_ fault? You were the one not paying attention to your work," Harry said to Tony, raising his arms in exasperation, only to flinch when the material of his sleeve shifted over his arm.

"I knew you were injured," Tony said as he took one final stride towards Harry before grabbing his left arm.

"It's fine don't worry about it. I just singed some hair." Harry's voice now had a tint of worry seeping into it that confused and worried Tony even more. Tony immediately pulled the sleeve up on Harry's arm, eliciting a hiss from said person. Tony was amazed by Harry's pain tolerance. The arm was already red and blistering with a few pieces of shrapnel lodged in the skin.

"Nothing to worry about he says," Tony mumbled to himself before raising his voice to speak aloud, "Jarvis, please do a scan on Harry's arm and start treatment."

"Yes, Master Stark. Mr. Potter please place your arm on the table so I may begin." Harry slowly walked towards the table and placed his right arm above it. The only thing he could hope for now was that Jarvis's scans wouldn't find anything to reveal his unusual origins.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. My chapters should continue to get longer as I get out of the build up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unchanging**

**I own nothing! Seriously! Okay maybe a horse.**

* * *

"I am finished Mr. Potter. You may remove your arm from the table," Jarvis stated. Harry let out a small sigh of relief. He was almost certain if Jarvis had found something peculiar, Tony would have known immediately.

"Jarvis will you need to look at Harry's arm tomorrow?" Tony asked. Half of his mind was focused on making sure Harry was alright, but the other half of his mind was speeding through questions. How had Harry acted so fast? Why did he try to hide the injury? What else was his young employee possibly hiding?

"Mr. Stark, I can treat the burn myself," Harry said confidently. In the back of his mind, he was worried that if Jarvis saw his arm the next day, questions would be asked that he didn't want to answer. Particularly why his burn would look a week old in two days.

Tony looked hard at him before adding in a slightly pouty voice "Mr. Stark, really? I thought we were past this point in our relationship, and what makes you think you can take care of that burn on your arm?"

Harry was bewildered. He should have been use to the billionaire's behavior, but he was still thrown off by the joke and serious question all in one sentence. He swore Tony did that just to throw people off, so they would accidentally answer his questions. However, 58 years and four wars had made Harry a master of his mind and not one to be easily tricked into answers.

Harry knew, even if he didn't have accelerated healing, he could take care of his burns. Two years as a combat medic gave you quite a bit of experience. Though in hindsight, he should have made his documents with at least one medical degree and avoided this whole mess. That was definitely a blunder on his part! Honestly if he was injured in previous years he simply left. It was easier that way, even if he did have people who would miss him, better that they didn't get overly attached. Maybe that was his answer to this situation...leave? He enjoyed working with Tony but was it worth his secret. He had to wonder what he had done to irritate the Three Witches this time.

"Harry, oh Harry! Are you still in there?" Tony said waving his hand in front of a now annoyed looking Harry. Well, Tony hoped annoyed was all that was being displayed on his young friends face and not his future murder.

"Tony," Harry said drawing out the name for emphasis, "It is my arm, and I will choose who treats my arm. I will leave if you try to force me Tony."

Tony looked at Harry slightly shocked. He was not overly use to people refusing him, Tony Stark. The billionaire smiled from ear to ear, he always knew he liked the kid for a reason. Harry definitely had guts!Working for Tony Stark could get you a job almost anywhere and quitting could get you blackballed almost everywhere. Tony just couldn't bring himself to ruin such a young, brilliant mind's opportunity.

"Fine! Treat yourself, but you have to help me with projects for the engineering fair," Tony said with a smirk. Behind his smirk was a calculating gaze which was watching Harry very closely. He just knew the black-haired young man was hiding something, but he also knew if he pushed to hard for answers, Harry would leave. He noticed Harry's face had smoothed back out to a more relaxed expression and waited as patiently as Tony Stark could for a reply.

"I don't see how my situation puts ME in a position that I owe YOU something, but I will help you with the project as long as I am not forced to appear for it's debut," Harry said with a tad bit of force to get his point across. Harry knew Tony was very curious about him and was fairly confident in his background, but Tony wasn't known as a genius for nothing. Another blunder on his part Harry thought, spending almost all his time with said genius was not his smartest move.

"Great! Why don't you stay in the tower starting next week? I do some of my best work in the middle of the night and it would be more convenient if you are around to bounce ideas off of. Also, if you have an idea we can talk about it immediately."

"Tony, you know they have these things called phones. Why don't we just use those?" Harry asked seeing a sly gleam in Tony's eyes. He just knew Tony was just waiting to tear into Harry's past and dig up any secrets he could.

"What if there is a bad connection or someone hacks into our talk? No, our ideas must be more secure, face to face," Tony said with a smile. He hoped he wasn't misjudging Harry's trust in him. Though he was pretty much lying through his teeth, no phones were more secure than Tony Stark's he thought smugly.

Harry gave a slight chuckle. He knew Tony was persistent, but to actually call fault to his own product, even if he knew it was false, took a lot of conviction. This probably wasn't his best idea, Harry thought, but if Tony was close to the truth he could always leave.

"Alright Tony, face to face it is, but you have to swear I will have some privacy," Harry said sternly.

"I swear! I will even help you pack up and move over here tomorrow," Tony replied. He was as excited as a little kid on a sugar high. Now he had all the time in the day to figure out the mystery that was Harry Potter. HaHAHAHAHAHAHa cue evil laugh in head! Harry saw Tony's eyes glint and began questioning his most recent decision immediately.

* * *

**I will definitely update more often now...I think. SORRY!**

**P.S. If you have story ideas, I welcome them. I don't have anyone to talk ideas with and that is mostly how I write. That is one reason why I took sooo long. My dog was the only one helping me with this and I don't speak fluent dog, only a lil bit.**

**Thanks for reading :) and the reviews!**


End file.
